Le réveillon de Noël d'une Cougar et d'un Gigolo
by Chalusse
Summary: [OS] Tout simplement une Cougar et un Gigolo. Tout simplement Hermione et Scorpius. Des Scormione sans équivoque. Avec la participation de Blaise Zabini, Marie Zabini, Albus Potter et Daniel Jameson. [SCORMIONE] [SANS ÉQUIVOQUE 2/3]
1. OS LRNCG

**A titre informatif :**

 **JE REFUSE QUE MON TEXTE SOIT PUBLIÉ SUR UN AUTRE SITE/BLOG/ETC. **

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent peut-être pas mais l'histoire, en elle-même, reste ma propriété et la publier sans mon consentement est du plagiat pur et simple. Le moindre d'entre eux sera supprimé.

 _OoOoOoO_

 **Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

}{

 **AVANT TOUTE CHOSE, JE METS EN GARDE CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS LU «** ** _SANS ÉQUIVOQUE_** **». CET OS EST SA SUITE ALORS POUR LES LECTEURS QUI SOUHAITERAIENT SUIVRE LA SÉRIE, C'EST PAR LE PREMIER OS (DISPONIBLE DEPUIS MA « BIO » ou page FB) QUE CELA COMMENCE ! :)**

}{

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui dans un contexte un petit peu particulier puisque je vous propose un OS de Noël (après Noël…) qui est en fait une « commande » passée par nulle autre que ma bêta d'amour : **Mariye**.

A l'instar d'autres lecteurs pour un autre OS qui sera proposé sur ce site dans quelques temps, elle m'a imposé quelques éléments. **Elle souhaitait donc :**

\- **Que ce texte prenne place dans l'univers de « Sans équivoque ».** J'ENCOURAGE ENCORE VIVEMENT TOUS CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS LU CET OS « PRINCIPAL » A LE FAIRE sinon eh bien… vous n'allez pas comprendre grand-chose. ^^

\- **Qu'il présente donc le couple Scormione.**

\- **Que le couple Blairie** (Blaise Zabini x Marie Zabini (OC)) **soit également de la partie.**

\- **Que j'intègre mon OC Daniel Jameson** (que vous découvrirez dans d'autres de mes projets).

\- **Que j'intègre la phrase «** ** _Je ne suis qu'une chochotte avec un Nimbus dans le cul._** **» dans la bouche de Scorpius Malefoy.**

\- **Que cet OS aborde les genres suivants : Romance, humour et, bien évidemment, celui de Noël.**

A titre personnel je n'ai ajouté qu'un seul élément pour que l'ensemble soit cohérent avec _Sans équivoque_ : un couple composé de Daniel Jameson et d'Albus Potter.

Voilà ! Pour rester fidèle à l'univers de « base », cet OS sera relaté de la même façon. Autrement dit avec beaucoup de dialogues et peu de descriptions. Toute l'histoire sera par ailleurs suivie d'un POV externe (ce qui explique le choix des dialogues…).

J'espère de tout cœur que cet OS plaira à celle pour laquelle je l'ai écrit (j'ai déjà une idée bien arrêtée sur la question puisqu'elle a bêtaté mon texte mais bon… D'ailleurs : MERCI **MARIYE** -chouchoute pour ton bêtatage ! *-*) mais également à l'ensemble d'entre vous qui venez le découvrir. :)

 **N'oubliez pas que le Scormione est le futur de la FF !**

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et un joyeux Noël en retard ! :)

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

Seule dans sa cuisine, Hermione Granger contrôla les préparations pour le réveillon qui serait organisé chez elle en cette année deux mille vingt-neuf. En toile de fond, un chant de Noël Moldu était diffusé, unique bruit, hormis celui d'une porte que l'on refermait, qui venait rompre la quiétude du lieu. Malgré la main que Scorpius Malefoy glissa autour de sa taille, quelques secondes plus tard et qui fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres, Hermione ne se retourna pas.

\- Tout va bien ? Es-tu parvenue à te débrouiller sans tout faire brûler ? s'enquit-il en se penchant pour observer par lui-même, les sourcils froncés.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

\- Tout s'est-il bien passé pour toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais que tu peux toujours décider de…

\- Non, je n'irai pas célébrer Noël avec mon père, Hermione.

\- M…

\- Il n'est pas seul. Il est avec ma grand-mère. C'est chez elle que je l'ai retrouvé, d'ailleurs, lui apprit-il en remuant l'un des plats avant de la regarder.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu aies à choisir entre ta famille et moi.

\- Tu es ma famille également. Je serai avec une partie de ma famille ce soir, celle avec laquelle je désire être.

Un rictus contrit étira les traits de la Gryffondor qui se recula jusqu'à s'appuyer contre l'îlot central de sa cuisine.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Scorp'…

\- Bien sûr que si ça l'est.

\- Je sais qu'ils savent mais ils ne nous ont jamais vu comme… _ça_.

\- Al' a été le premier à savoir pour nous et nous a déjà vu. Marie était présente lorsque je suis rentré du travail la semaine dernière et m'a vu t'embrasser, ce qui n'était pas la première fois. Mon parrain sait pour nous et s'en fiche totalement. Ça l'amuse plus qu'autre chose. Quant à Daniel, il est mon ami au même titre qu'Albus. Albus qui est, en outre, ton neveu.

\- J'étais avec ton parrain à Poudlard… Il est le meilleur ami de ton père…

\- Il est digne de confiance, Hermione. En dépit des apparences, Blaise est intelligent et ouvert d'esprit. Tu sais le rôle qu'il a pu jouer dans nos vies, à mon père et à moi, lorsque ma mère est décédée. Si tu étais mon pilier, Blaise était celui de Drago. Il a enduré son insupportable attitude sans broncher et s'est occupé de moi quand je n'étais pas à Poudlard et que son meilleur ami était au fond du trou. Il ne veut que mon bonheur et n'a aucun problème avec le fait que ce soit auprès de toi que je l'ai trouvé, déclara-t-il tout en lançant des sortilèges sur ses préparations. Tu l'as déjà rencontré plusieurs fois par ailleurs et tout s'est toujours bien passé.

\- Si par « bien passé » tu entends : me faire culpabiliser encore davantage avec ses commentaires avant de me faire des compliments déguisés en me disant que je dois être un – je cite – « sacré coup au pieu » pour que son filleul – je cite encore - « super beau gosse s'accroche à ce point » quand sa femme n'était pas là pour le reprendre, alors oui, Scorpius, tout s'est toujours bien passé avec ton parrain.

L'amusement était perceptible sur les traits de Scorpius Malefoy qui déposa sa baguette et pivota dans le but de faire face à son interlocutrice.

\- Il n'a pas tort.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu _es_ un « sacré coup au pieu », précisa-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux mais rit tout de même.

\- N'écoute pas Blaise. Il est comme cela. Il l'a toujours été et si même Marie n'a pu le changer, personne ne le pourra.

\- Je ne sais pas, Scorpius… Peut-être qu'il serait finalement préférable que je vous laisse entre vous.

\- C'est ça. Et je pourrais également rentrer chez moi. Tu sais quoi ? On devrait s'en aller et les laisser réveillonner tous les quatre dans ta salle à manger. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Hermione soupira et plia la nuque.

\- Ils n'auraient pas accepté nos invitations s'ils avaient eu un quelconque doute. Si tu en as, c'est autre chose.

\- C'est la première fois que nous faisons ça, Scorp'. Que _nous_ invitons, que _nous_ recevons en tant que… couple.

\- Oui et il est grand temps ! dit-il fougueusement. Ils sont nos amis et notre famille, fais-leur confiance. Fais-nous, fais-toi et fais-moi confiance.

\- Te faire confiance ? A quel propos ?

\- Je saurais remettre Blaise ou Daniel à leur place si nécessaire.

La Gryffondor sourit avant de redresser la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le faire. Je peux me défendre seule et je ne crains pas ses critiques à mon sujet.

\- Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

Elle garda le silence et il s'avança un peu plus vers elle.

\- Tu es impossible, soupira-t-il, manifestement découragé. Quand ils arriveront, je ne vais pas leur dire bonsoir ou leur demander comment ils vont. A chaque fois que l'on m'adressera la parole, la seule chose que je dirai sera : « Vas-y, balance tes imbécilités sur mon couple. Tu vois la bonnasse de l'autre côté de la table ? Ouais bah c'est ma meuf. Fais des réflexions à la con sur elle, moi, nous ou notre âge, j'en ai _strictement_ rien à foutre. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien au fait qu'à la fin de la soirée, nous honorerons la table sur laquelle tu es en train de dîner en ce moment-même. Ah oui et, accessoirement, ça ne changera strictement rien au fait que je l'aime comme un fou. »

Hermione parut incapable de réprimer son hilarité.

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu t'en tiennes au « bonsoir », dit-elle peu après.

\- Je pense aussi.

\- T'entendre jurer est… plutôt franchement étrange.

\- _M_ 'entendre jurer _est_ étrange ! En revanche, je constate que m'entendre te parler de nos ébats sur la table de la salle à manger ne soulève absolument aucune réplique.

\- Tu connais cet adage Moldu ? Celui qui dit « qu…

\- « Qui ne dit mot consent » ? proposa-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle rit et secoua la tête.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Parfait. Alors maintenant que le programme de notre fin de soirée est bouclé, que tu ne risques plus de fuir ton propre réveillon ni m'obliger à me ridiculiser en essayant de passer pour un « gros dur » alors qu'il est de notoriété publique que ce n'est _a priori_ pas le cas, tu… Pourquoi t'esclaffes-tu ?

Hermione venait d'exploser de rire et tentait, à présent, de serrer ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour juguler son éclat. Après trois échecs et avoir essuyé la larme qui s'était glissée au coin de son œil gauche, elle reporta son attention sur Scorpius qui se tenait debout devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourcil arqué et l'air pincé.

\- Tu m'expliques ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- C'est juste que… Tu sais quand je t'ai dit que Blaise Zabini faisait des réflexions sur moi lorsque je rendais visite à Marie ?

\- Oui… Et ?

\- Il ne fait pas de réflexions qu'à mon propos.

La ligne sourcilière du Serpentard se contracta.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit à mon sujet ? siffla-t-il presque.

La Gryffondor, qui semblait toujours avoir des difficultés à conserver son sérieux, ne répondit rien.

\- Hermione…

Elle finit par lui rapporter les termes employés par son parrain et Scorpius se figea quelques secondes puis reprit la parole.

\- Et qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Qu'il n'était pas présent le soir précédent ta semaine passée chez les Aurors, dit-elle avec une amertume plus que manifeste.

Son regard s'était perdu sur le sol et Scorpius porta une main à son visage, passant son pouce sur toute la longueur de sa joue avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser délicatement. Si Hermione conserva tout d'abord une attitude passive, elle finit par poser ses paumes contre le torse athlétique de l'homme blond qui intensifia leur baiser. Il se séparèrent un peu plus tard et Scorpius rouvrit la bouche sans retirer ses bras autour du corps de sa partenaire.

\- Mon parrain sait ce qu'il s'est passé et cela ne l'empêche pas de faire ce genre de commentaires. Le fait qu'il ait pu en être témoin n'aurait très probablement rien changé.

\- Hum…

.

\- Tu dois sortir de cette cuisine et aller te préparer.

\- Ce qu'il va m'être difficile d'accomplir en étant coincée entre toi et le plan de travail…

Son ton était mutin et elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à la nuque du jeune homme qui la rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

\- Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant que nos invités arrivent ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Une heure.

\- Combien de minutes te sont nécessaires pour te préparer ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Je reformule : pendant combien de temps ai-je le droit et désires-tu que je te fasse l'amour ?

Elle rit.

\- Ce n'est pas une question à poser. Dans le premier cas je te mens, dans l'autre, nous laissons nos invités à la porte.

Un sourire aux accents carnassiers étira les lèvres de Scorpius Malefoy. Il se pencha, déposant un premier baiser sur la commissure des lèvres d'Hermione puis sur sa pommette avant de dévier jusqu'à son oreille.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée. Tu te prépares tout de suite et rapidement. Moi, je t'attendrai ici.

\- Le plan de travail de la cuisine en guise d'entraînement avant la table de la salle à manger ?

\- Eh bien je voyais plutôt cela comme une entrée avant un plat de résistance.

\- Un plat de résistance ?

\- Oui.

\- Aurais-tu oublié que j'apprécie davantage les desserts ?

\- Non. Toi et moi iront retrouver le sachet de marshmallows et la cheminée qui t'attendent chez moi par la suite.

\- Tu m'as acheté des marshmallows ?

\- Et des caramels que tu pourras faire fondre. Je tiens à respecter notre tradition, mon amour.

Elle poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

\- Parfait. Demain matin, ouverture des cadeaux à sept heures tapantes puis je pars en footing pendant deux heures et demies pendant que tu prépareras le déjeuner, déclara-t-elle avec autorité.

\- C'est ça…

\- Oui, c'est ça. Sur ce excusez-moi, Monsieur Malefoy, mais un rendez-vous avec mon dressing m'attend.

\- Mais faites, faites, Madame la Ministre, dit-il sur un ton excessivement révérencieux en s'écartant d'elle.

Hermione roula des yeux d'affliction alors qu'il souriait d'amusement.

\- Est-il indispensable que je m'habille ? demanda-t-elle tout en piochant l'une des bouchées apéritives dans le plat.

Le Serpentard, semblant inapte à se détacher d'elle, déposa ses mains sur son ventre et plongea dans son cou cependant qu'elle grignotait le petit feuilleté. Il écarta ses cheveux, embrassa sa carotide avec convoitise et Hermione ferma alors les yeux.

\- Habille-toi, souffla-t-il contre sa peau, ses doigts s'insinuant sous le pull léger de la brune. Tu sais à quel point j'aime te dévêtir.

\- Hum…

\- Hum ?

Lui-même avait clôt les paupières et poursuivait ses caresses, sa main droite remontant toujours plus le long du ventre de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière se recula dans ses bras, lui arrachant un grognement quand le haut de ses fesses rencontra le bas de son entrejambe. La paume gauche de Scorpius vint se positionner sur la hanche d'Hermione, ses doigts longs et fins enroulés dans le creux de son aine.

\- Peut-être que…

\- Peut-être que ? l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu le faire maintenant, acheva-t-elle avec malice en pivotant son visage afin de capter son regard.

Il releva progressivement le sien, ne quittant jamais son épiderme sur lequel il déposa des baisers volages, suivant la ligne naturelle de sa mâchoire.

\- Va te préparer, dit-il distraitement.

Sa bouche progressait sur la joue, sa prise s'était raffermie et Hermione avait recouvert sa main de l'une des siennes. De l'autre, elle baladait librement ses ongles sur l'avant-bras de son amant qui était collé à son ventre.

\- Viens avec moi, l'invita-t-elle.

Ses paroles furent prononcées dans un souffle qui se répercuta contre les lèvres du blond à présent à sa hauteur. Il s'empara de celles d'Hermione avec avidité pendant quelques secondes à peine, y déposant le bout de sa langue, et un gémissement échappa à la Gryffondor. Un gémissement étouffé empreint d'impatience.

\- Non. Je désire profiter de mon entrée ici, dit-il alors qu'elle semblait se dresser presque instinctivement sur la pointe des pieds pour faire frotter l'arrière de son jean sur le sexe du jeune homme.

\- Moi aussi. Je ne te propose pas une entrée. Je t'offre un apéritif.

Elle vint d'elle-même chercher un baiser sur sa bouche qu'il lui donna sans vergogne en retirant ses mains de son corps. Hermione se retourna mais ce fut Scorpius qui parla.

\- Et si _je_ te l'offrais.

Son aînée secoua lentement la tête.

\- Et si ce n'était pas une proposition et que tu n'avais pas voix au chapitre, reprit-il.

\- Je te répondrai seulement que je t'offre un apéritif et que tu me concèderas un pré-dessert.

\- Un pré-dessert ?

Il se pencha pour lui voler un nouveau baiser.

\- Je sais que le caramel peut également avoir tes faveurs, dit Hermione au contact de ses lèvres.

\- Seulement lorsque tu le portes.

Elle lui sourit avec complicité avant de l'embrasser.

\- Il serait malvenu que tu t'ennuies pendant que… je savourerai mes marshmallows grillés…

\- Je ne connais pas l'ennui lorsque tu es là pour accaparer la moindre parcelle de mon attention.

Elle rit de ses paroles charmeuses qu'il avait ponctué d'un clin d'œil.

\- Ma proposition te semble-t-elle alléchante ? s'enquit-elle finalement. Un apéritif dont je te fais cadeau ici, suivi d'une entrée, d'un plat de résistance un peu plus tard et d'un pré-dessert que tu m'offriras chez toi, avec les sucreries.

\- La proposition est aussi alléchante que peut l'être celle qui en est à l'origine, Madame la Ministre, mais je pense que nous allons modifier l'ordre et débuter par l'entrée.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un enjôleur, Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Un enjôleur qui désire te prendre sur ce plan de travail et sans plus attendre.

La Gryffondor baissa momentanément les yeux à l'instant où ses mains se mouvaient jusqu'à la nuque du Serpentard. Scorpius alla positionner les siennes sur ses fesses qu'il caressa avec sensualité.

\- Dans ce cas, il semblerait que cette année soit celle où j'userai exclusivement de la magie pour me préparer à assister au réveillon de Noël.

Hermione avait fait sa déclaration tout en nouant ses doigts et en plongeant son regard brun dans celui, gris-bleuté, de Scorpius. La même expression naquit sur leur visage et elle se lova autour de lui à la seconde où il agrippa le haut de ses cuisses et la hissa sur l'îlot.

oOoOo

\- Alors comme cela, je suis une « chochotte avec un Nimbus dans le cul » ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon filleul. Comment vas-tu par cette belle soirée d'hiver ? As-tu bien fait sa fête à Grangie notre cougar préférée avant que nous arrivions ?

Hermione et Marie Zabini s'interrompirent en pleine étreinte tandis que face à son parrain, Scorpius écarquillait les yeux. Blaise, lui, demeura parfaitement calme, visiblement très fier de l'effet qu'il avait provoqué.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Eh bien oui, mon petit Scorpinou ! Vois-tu, vous autres, Malefoy, avez _ce_ regard.

\- Quel regard ?

\- En fait, vous en avez deux. Celui de « pré-baise »… Excuse-moi, je reprends pour ne pas choquer tes petites oreilles fragiles. Donc, vous avez le regard « pré-coïtal » et le regard « post-coïtal ». Et toi, c'est le second que tu arbores. J'ai suffisamment vu ton père se pavaner avec sa tronche… Pardon : « son minois » tout bonnement insupportable de mec qui venait de prendre son pied avec sa gonzesse du moment à Poudlard. Bref, je te le redemande : as-tu bien fait sa fête à la chère Grangie avant que nous débarquions ?

\- Blaise ! cingla son épouse.

\- Oui chérie ?

\- Ne commence pas. Tu as promis que tu te tiendrais ? Tu as cinquante ans par Merlin, pas quinze !

\- Mais chérie ! Regarde-le. Ou plutôt : regarde-les ! Ils sont tout coincés.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes parler de sexe depuis la première lueur de l'aube jusqu'à l'heure du loup que c'est le cas de tout le monde, Blaise Zabini.

\- Certes…

\- Et ne me parle pas de mon « engouement » pour cette heure-ci, par pitié.

Le Serpentard s'offusqua et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis qu'en face d'eux, le couple donnait l'impression d'avoir absorbé une substance hallucinogène.

\- Bonsoir Scorpius, reprit finalement la sorcière d'origine française.

\- Bonsoir Marie.

\- Veuillez excuser celui qui me sert de mari. C'est très gentil à vous de nous inviter à partager votre réveillon.

\- C'est… Merci à vous d'être venue, répondit Hermione d'une voix presque atone.

Marie lui adressa un sourire contrit puis la suivit lorsque la Gryffondor les y convia mais son époux ne lui emboîta nullement le pas. Il leva plutôt un regard interrogateur où se mêlait le défi et l'amusement sur Scorpius qui l'avait retenu.

\- Je me fiche totalement de tes remarques mais pas Hermione. Contiens-toi un minimum, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Détends-toi, Scorpinou ! ricana le noir. Elle va bien s'habituer, la petite Grangie. De toute façon, elle n'a pas trop le choix. Si elle veut qu'on l'accepte dans notre famille, elle a plutôt intérêt à s'y faire et rapidement. C'est pour elle comme pour les autres.

En vis-à-vis, son filleul opina lentement, un mince sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil et s'avança ensuite dans la pièce pour retrouver son épouse. Il se retourna toutefois à mi-chemin et interpella le blond qui refermait la porte d'entrée.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es effectivement une chochotte avec un Nimbus dans le cul.

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel mais ne commenta pas. Subséquemment, il assista la maîtresse de maison afin de servir les apéritifs pour combler l'attente jusqu'à l'arrivée du troisième couple. Hermione était en train de verser une importante quantité de Whisky Pur Feu dans un verre à l'attention de Blaise lorsque Scorpius vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue après avoir glissé une main au creux de ses reins.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, Scorp', rit-elle presque. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

\- Hum…

\- Je préfère ce genre de remarques tournant notre sexualité en dérision plutôt que d'autres qui ne seraient pas dites au second degré.

\- Tout ce que dit mon parrain doit être pris au second degré. Il n'est que rarement sérieux mais je sais qu'il t'accepte et nous accepte. Il n'y a aucun souci à ce propos.

Elle acquiesça puis lui sourit en jetant un sortilège sur les boissons afin qu'elles se rendent d'elles-mêmes sur la table basse.

\- Merci bien ma petite cougar ! clama Blaise Zabini en s'emparant de son verre.

\- Blaise !

\- Rolala, on peut vraiment rien dire !

\- Toi non et attends le reste des invités pour boire. Tu es impossible ! Excuse-le, Hermione.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Ah bah tu vois ma chérie. Donc, Grangie, tu deviens officiellement notre petite cougar et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus.

Marie Zabini ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'en face d'eux, assis sur le second canapé, Hermione rosissait légèrement et Scorpius fronçait les sourcils. Sur ces entrefaites, des coups furent donnés à la porte. Le couple se leva et Scorpius fut celui qui ouvrit.

\- Ah tiens ! Salut le gigolo.

\- Dan', t'abuses ! soupira Albus Potter, son compagnon, en le poussant. Salut Scorp'.

\- Salut Al', répondit-il.

\- Bonsoir Tante Hermione.

\- Bonsoir Albus. Bonsoir Daniel.

\- Bonsoir Madame la Ministre de la magie.

\- Dan' putain !

Daniel Jameson s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose à Albus mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Blaise qui se posta près de son filleul.

\- J'ai pas rêvé, tu l'as appelé « gigolo » ? fit-il à l'adresse de Daniel.

Ce dernier garda le silence quelques instants mais finit par répondre positivement.

\- Oh Merlin ! C'est énorme ! beugla Blaise comme si le jeune homme brun venait de lui offrir son cadeau de Noël en avance. Le Gigolo et la Cougar !

Il explosa de rire tandis que Daniel reprenait la parole.

\- Que pensez-vous des… « Gigolar » ?

\- Bordel ! C'est parfait ! Et tutoie-moi. Quand on me vouvoie, je me sens aussi vieux que lorsque Granger regarde son mec.

\- Ça va, on ne vous dérange pas trop ? Non parce que vous pouvez aussi aller faire connaissance ailleurs.

\- Oula ! T'es tendu, Malefoy ?

\- Encore plus que le string de ma femme.

\- Je t'entends Blaise Zabini ! Viens ici !

Dos à son épouse qui était toujours assise sur le canapé, le Serpentard roula des yeux mais obéit en entraînant son nouvel « ami » avec lui.

\- Désolé…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Albus. Il était a priori inévitable qu'en invitant ces deux-là, les choses se passent ainsi, déclara Hermione avec fatalisme.

\- Hum… J'avais oublié de te demander, Scorp', mais pour les cadeaux de Noël…

\- Nous n'avons pas prévu de les échanger ce soir. Plutôt de nous les envoyer demain puis de trouver un peu de temps pour nous remercier mutuellement. Nous ne faisons la distribution le vingt-quatre au soir dans aucune de nos familles respectives donc…

\- Aucun souci ! C'était ce que j'avais prévu de toute façon. On pourra passer vous voir demain dans l'après-midi ?

\- Bien sûr mais chez moi, répondit le blond pendant que son meilleur ami s'installait dans le salon.

Scorpius prit ensuite les commandes d'Albus et Daniel au moment où Hermione apportait les petits fours et autres apéritifs qu'il avait confectionnés le matin-même.

\- Célèbreras-tu le vingt-cinq avec tes enfants, Hermione ? l'interrogea Marie sur le ton de la conversation, n'ayant de toute évidence pas entendue la discussion menée quelques instants auparavant.

\- Non, répondit la Gryffondor, son compagnon prenant place près d'elle à nouveau, remercié par Daniel et Albus pour les cocktails. Mes enfants sont, ce soir, avec leur petit et petite ami et passerons le vingt-cinq dans la famille de mon ex-mari. J'ai également été conviée mais Scorpius et moi avons décidé que, cette année, nous passerons Noël ensemble.

\- Il s'agit du premier Noël que vous passerez tous les deux ?

\- Oui. Réveillon et vingt-cinq compris.

\- Je suis heureuse pour vous, dit-elle sur un ton bienveillant.

\- Merci, lui sourit son amie.

\- Ouais, c'est top. Vous allez pouvoir niquer comme des lapins tout en déballant vos cadeaux et en becquetant de la bûche !

\- Tu es affligeant, Parrain Blaise.

\- Oui, je sais mon petit. Je sais.

\- Et vous les garçons ? s'enquit Marie en se tournant vers eux. Que faites-vous demain ?

\- Nous nous rendons dans ma famille, expliqua Albus. Nous y retrouverons les enfants d'Hermione, entre autres.

\- Ils sont tes cousins, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

Elle acquiesça et les conversations se diversifièrent.

.

\- T'es passé voir ton vieux ?

Scorpius, occupé à contrôler une dernière fois les mets dans la cuisine, n'avait pas entendu Blaise le suivre.

\- En fin d'après-midi. Il est chez Grand-Mère.

\- Il m'avait dit qu'il passerait le réveillon avec elle.

\- Quand es-tu passé au Manoir ?

\- C'est lui qui est venu à la maison ce matin pour nous demander si on voulait qu'il apporte quelque chose demain midi.

\- Hum.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il débarque chez toi pendant que tu te taperas ta Ministre demain dans l'après-midi ou même le matin ?

Scorpius ne répondit tout d'abord pas et lui colla une saucière entre les mains que le noir s'empressa de faire léviter avec sa baguette.

\- Faut que t'arrêtes de suivre l'exemple de Grangie-la-cougar-Née-Moldue-qui-ne-se-sert-pas-de-sa-baguette.

\- Je tiens à te rappeler que ta propre femme est Née-Moldue, Blaise…

\- Oui mais elle, elle se sert de sa baguette et Merlin m'est témoin qu'elle est sacrément adroite, peu importe laquelle on peut lui mettre entre les mains !

\- Tu es écœurant.

\- Oh, ça va ! Ne viens pas me dire que Grangie n'est pas ad…

Scorpius se tourna vivement vers lui et l'assassina du regard, le dissuadant de poursuivre sa phrase. Un sourire sardonique étira lentement les lèvres du cinquantenaire.

\- On dirait ton vieux quand tu tires cette gueule, c'est à mourir de rire, ricana-t-il peu après.

\- Je m'en fiche totalement.

\- Oh ! Tu t'en « fiches » mon petit Scorpinou ? Mais c'est très bien si tu t'en fiches, se moqua Blaise.

Le jeune homme blond ne commenta pas et lança des sortilèges afin que les entrées se composent seules dans les assiettes des convives.

\- Pour répondre à ta précédente question, non, je ne crains pas que mon père se présente à mon appartement demain, tout simplement car je lui ai dit que je ne m'y trouvais pas. Hermione a prévu de se rendre quelques minutes chez ses enfants en début de soirée, lorsqu'ils seront rentrés à leur domicile, alors j'en profiterai pour transplaner au Manoir puis irai saluer Narcissa.

\- Tu lui as dit que tu étais où, à Drago ? Ce soir et demain ?

\- En compagnie de mon petit-ami.

\- Toujours le brésilien ?

\- Non, j'ai innové.

\- Ah ! Et d'où vient-il cette fois-ci ?

\- D'Ecosse.

\- Hum… Et qu'est-ce que tu feras le jour où il te pondra qu'il est prêt à rencontrer l'un de tes mecs ? Tu te pointeras avec Grangie déguisée en japonais ?

\- Il ne s'y fera jamais et ne me demandera jamais ça, répondit sèchement Scorpius.

\- Détrompe-toi. Drago est un connard mais un connard avec un minimum de jugeote malgré tout. Je sais ce qu'il t'a dit mais je le connais. Il te « reniera » jusqu'au jour où il débarquera comme une fleur chez toi en t'avouant à demi-mot qu'il a eu tort et bla-bla-bla puis en te disant qu'il est prêt à rencontrer ton mec. Et là…

\- Et là, je lui dirai que ce n'est pas mon cas.

\- Scorp'… ne joue pas au con. Plus t'attends, pire ce sera. Tu ne la protègeras pas indéfiniment. Tu ne peux _pas_ la protéger, tenta-t-il de le raisonner.

\- Il l'écrasera.

\- Granger n'est pas la femme fragile que tu sembles penser qu'elle est.

\- Je sais qui elle est, Blaise. Je sais ce qu'elle a fait et ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Mais elle ne pourra pas se battre à armes égales contre lui. Il la poussera à culpabiliser et…

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Je connais mon père. Tu le connais aussi. Même si… Même si un jour il acceptait la situation, cela ne sera pas avant qu'il ait tenté tout ce qu'il pouvait pour nous briser. Si elle était une femme quelconque, peut-être cela serait-il plus simple. Avec Hermione, ça ne le sera pas. Pas avec le passé qu'ils ont ! Pas maintenant qu'il est… devenu comme… _ça_ , acheva-t-il, l'aigreur étant perceptible dans sa voix.

Blaise croisa les bras sur son torse et s'appuya contre le mur de la cuisine. Son filleul, lui, continua de s'affairer.

\- Le décès de ta mère l'a détruit. L'alcool a fait le reste. J'ai fait et je continue à faire tout ce que je peux pour l'aider. Toi aussi mais… c'est Drago. Il est comme il est et personne ne le changera. Il fait ce qu'il veut, quand il le veut. Mais il reste ton père et tu dois lui dire avant qu'il le découvre car, crois-moi, il finira par le savoir. C'est même surprenant qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà compris.

\- N'as-tu pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Il fera tout pour qu'elle me quitte quand il se sera rendu compte que je ne le ferai jamais moi-même. Elle est trop vulnérable.

\- Ecou…

Il s'interrompit soudainement lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Hermione.

\- Tout va bien ? As-tu besoin d'aide ? se renseigna-t-elle en fronçant très légèrement les sourcils.

\- Non, je maîtrise, lui assura Scorpius en souriant. Nous arrivons rapidement.

\- Bien. Oh et, Zabini ?

\- Oui ma petite cougar ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ta femme voudrait que tu ailles rapidement vérifier que tu n'as pas oublié de…

\- Mettre un boxer ? Nope, ça, c'est bon !

\- Tu es d'une affliction sans égale, Zabini. C'était « d'éteindre la lumière dans votre salle de bain ».

\- Humph ! Dis-lui qu'elle commence déjà à réfléchir à un moyen de me remercier.

\- Tu le lui diras toi-même.

Elle les quitta en apportant la saucière qui flottait toujours près du noir. Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux quelques instants puis le plus âgé se détacha du mur et s'approcha du plus jeune.

\- S'il s'avère que ton père agi comme ça et que Granger est faible…

\- Elle n'est pas faible. Mais je les connais tous les deux. Même si elle lui résiste au début, il saura l'avoir à l'usure. Elle n'est pas faible mais elle est vulnérable.

\- Alors la seule option qu'il te reste est de désamorcer le conflit avant même qu'il n'apparaisse.

\- C'est ce que je fais en ne disant rien à mon père.

\- Non. Tu fuis, c'est différent. Tu sais qu'ils vont se déchirer alors ne les laisse pas en venir à ça.

\- Et je fais comment, hum ? s'enquit Scorpius avec sarcasmes.

\- Tu t'enlèves le Nimbus que tu as dans le cul et tu t'imposes en tant qu'homme face à ton père. Si tu ne poses aucune limite à Drago, Drago n'aura pas de limites.

\- Je sais cela…

\- Bien. Alors fais-le. Si tu considères que Granger et ce que tu vis avec elle est suffisamment important et en vaut la peine, al…

\- Bien évidemment que ça l'est ! le coupa Scorpius avec virulence. Tu sais ce que j'ai déjà pu faire pour elle.

\- Alors n'attends pas que ton père accepte ton choix. Impose-le lui. En ce qui concerne Granger, je pense qu'elle est assez intelligente pour savoir quel comportement adopter pour ne pas attiser la colère de Drago.

\- Si je me confronte à mon père ce n'est pas pour qu'elle s'éclipse face à lui.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonnerait que Granger s'écrase face à ton père. Mais tu le connais et tu sais comment il fonctionne. Si jamais tu parviens à les faire s'asseoir tous les deux à une table et que ton père tolère votre relation, je ne pense pas qu'il faille t'attendre à ce qu'il soit tout mignonnet. Granger se prendra des réflexions dans la gueule quoiqu'il arrive et tu ne pourras certainement pas l'éviter. Mais je pense qu'elle est suffisamment réfléchie pour savoir passer au-dessus.

\- Pas si ça touche à notre différence d'âge.

Blaise se tut de longues secondes mais finit par reprendre la parole avec plus de sérieux et de pondération encore.

\- Elle t'aime, Scorp'. Des réflexions, vous vous en prendrez dans la gueule pendant aussi longtemps que vous resterez ensemble. Granger doit apprendre à les encaisser et tu dois apprendre à la laisser le faire. Fais-lui confiance.

\- Je lui fais confiance, ce n'est pas le problème.

\- Alors où est le problème ? l'interrogea Blaise avec patience.

\- J'ai créé toute cette situation, elle n'a rien demandé. Elle est…

\- Tu t'arrêtes tout de suite, l'interrompit-il en levant une main dans sa direction. Granger a choisi. Elle _t'_ a choisi. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle n'avait pas un minimum foi en votre relation. Tu as sûrement raison de penser qu'elle est ébranlable. Tu la connais mieux que moi. Mais plus tu voudras la protéger, plus tu la rendras vulnérable à la moindre attaque. Je sais que vous avancez à votre rythme mais ne faites pas l'erreur de le ralentir au point de stagner ou pire : faire machine arrière.

Le blond avait le regard perdu sur le sol et ne dit rien.

\- Elle a besoin que tu sois là pour elle, pour la rassurer et la protéger un minimum. Ça se voit, ça se sent et c'est normal. Et je sais que tu as besoin qu'elle en fasse autant avec toi. Mais ne faites pas l'erreur de vous entraîner mutuellement là-dedans, Scorp'. Après, ce n'est que l'opinion de ton immature parrain.

Un mince sourire presque amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Scorpius qui releva la tête. Il l'inclina doucement, signifiant qu'il comprenait, et le noir reproduisit son geste en l'accompagnant d'un clin d'œil.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais ma femme veut que…

\- Oh les mecs ! Vous vous fourrez mutuellement la dinde ou quoi ?! On a les crocs et vous me laissez tout seul entouré de gonzesses ! se plaignit Daniel Jameson en débarquant à son tour dans la cuisine, comme s'il était chez lui.

\- Tu étais avec ton petit-ami, signala Scorpius, faisant fi du reste de sa tirade tandis que Blaise transplanait librement.

\- Ouais bah c'est bien ce que j'ai dit : entouré de gonzesses.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, chéri, fit ironiquement Albus en arrivant à sa suite. Tu t'en sors, Scorp' ? Où est ton parrain ?

\- Oui, c'est bon. Il arrive. Venez.

Les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce, les assiettes les suivant par la voie des airs. Blaise revenait de son domicile au moment où ils s'asseyaient tous à leur place. Scorpius prit le temps de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione qui sembla surprise de son attention puis s'en alla rejoindre l'autre extrémité de l'imposante table.

\- Tout à l'air délicieux, Scorpius.

\- Merci Marie.

\- Une vraie fée du logis notre petit Scorpinou-chéri, pépia moqueusement Daniel.

\- Une fée du logis est une femme - ou un homme - qui entretient son intérieur, Dan', soupira Albus. Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Blaise, tu penses à la même chose que moi ? poursuivit le petit ami de ce dernier.

\- Oh que oui ! certifia le noir après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Scorpius s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais Hermione fut plus rapide, attirant sur elle les regards de l'ensemble des convives.

\- Le premier demandant si Scorpius entretient aussi bien _mon_ intérieur qu'il fait la cuisine gagnera le droit de prendre son entrée et d'aller la déguster seul chez lui. La réponse à cette question s'impose par ailleurs d'elle-même ou bien vous ne seriez pas là, avec nous, ce soir, déclara-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde avant de continuer à manger.

Marie et Albus réprimèrent difficilement leur hilarité tandis que Daniel et Blaise observaient Hermione comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vues auparavant. Scorpius, quant à lui, arborait une expression entre l'amusement, la surprise et le respect.

\- Eh bah putain, Grangie ! La Gryffondor sort les griffes.

\- Ça va au ministère, Scorp' ? l'interrogea Albus avec l'évidente intention de mettre un terme à la querelle.

\- Comment voudrais-tu que ça n'aille pas ? Il couche avec sa boss ! Par quel miracle crois-tu qu'il soit devenu Directeur à son âge ?

\- Comme si tu n'en faisais pas autant avec le tien, fit remarquer son compagnon.

\- Bah oui, justement ! Je sais de quoi je parle, chéri, dit le Serdaigle en se penchant pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Mouais ! Bref, Scorp', le Département de la coopération magique internationale ?

Le Serpentard relata son dernier voyage d'affaires et Hermione consulta Marie sur les livres parus récemment dans sa librairie. Elle se leva rapidement par la suite en vue d'apporter le poisson.

.

\- Au fait, elle est sacrément canon votre déco, commenta Albus en regardant autour de lui les ornements de Noël.

\- Merci, sourit sa tante.

\- Ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Rose. T'en as eu, Scorp' ?

\- Une lettre il y a deux semaines pour me dire qu'elle était très occupée, que son emploi lui plaisait énormément et qu'elle était amoureuse, c'est tout.

\- Ah bah j'ai eu la même.

\- Sa supérieure lui confit de plus en plus de responsabilités, intervint Hermione.

\- Elle fait quoi ? questionna Blaise Zabini avant d'enfourner une première fourchette de son plat.

\- Elle travaille dans l'événementiel. Chez Magic Event, une entreprise spécialisée dans l'organisation de réceptions de prestige, expliqua la mère de la jeune femme.

\- Magic Event ? J'ai déjà fait appel à eux pour organiser une soirée avec mes fournisseurs. Enfin c'est ton père qui s'en était chargé, fit-il en regardant Scorpius. Lui comme moi avons été satisfaits des prestations. Je ne savais pas que ta fille y bossait, reprit-il à l'attention d'Hermione. Je referai appel à eux plutôt qu'à d'autres en cas de besoin.

\- Je te remercie pour elle.

Blaise agita négligemment la main.

.

Insistant pour que ses invités de même que la maîtresse de maison demeurent à table et ne s'interrompent pas dans leur discussion portant sur l'entreprise de Potions dont Blaise Zabini était le PDG, Scorpius entreprit de débarrasser le plat de résistance. Il mettait la touche finale à son dessert, une sculpturale omelette norvégienne au sorbet citron agrémentée de framboises fraîches, lorsque son meilleur ami se présenta dans la cuisine. Le brun semblait quelque peu anxieux ce que le blond dû saisir sans aucune difficulté. Pour autant, il demeura muet et patienta jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Albus prenne la parole.

\- Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose avec Rose.

Scorpius acheva la dorure uniforme de sa meringue à l'aide de sa baguette avant de la déposer sur l'îlot et d'inspecter scrupuleusement son travail.

\- Oui, je sais, déclara-t-il.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu ne fais pas un minimum d'efforts, ça ne pourra pas fonctionner. On pourrait peut-être aller dans le bar tenu par l'ami de mon frère. Tu sais, celui dont Rose a toutes les faveurs.

\- Le JaMaWi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'as entendue, elle est très occupée en ce moment…

\- Scorp'… C'est à toi de faire un pas vers elle. Pas l'inverse.

\- Je sais.

\- Elle m'en veut également pour lui avoir menti à propos de nous deux et ne pas lui avoir révélé ce que je savais au sujet de toi et sa mère, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Je sais également ceci, dit-il avec mauvaise grâce.

\- Imagine l'inverse, Scorp'. Imagine si… si c'était elle qui t'avait un jour annoncé qu'elle entretenait une relation avec ton père et qu'en plus, elle en était folle amoureuse. Aurais-tu sauté de joie avant de la serrer dans tes bras et de lui souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas mais l'expression de son visage parla pour lui.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, enchaîna Albus. Donc, demain, quand je la verrai, je proposerai à ma cousine une soirée bar avec nous au cours de la semaine. Elle acceptera et toi, tu ne te défileras pas. Vous pourrez discuter et on pourra tous se prendre une bonne petite cuite comme on le faisait avant. Point final.

Sur ces belles paroles, il empoigna lui-même le plat à dessert et s'en alla le présenter aux invités. Scorpius conserva une mine renfrognée et seul le franc sourire que lui adressa Hermione après qu'il se soit réinstallé à table sembla le détendre.

\- Encore une fois, ça semble très bon et c'est surtout magnifique ! s'extasia Marie qui observait le gâteau avec gourmandise. Hermione a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, Scorpius.

\- Calme-toi, chérie.

\- Que je me calme ? répéta-t-elle avec scepticisme en se tournant vers Blaise tandis que des parts du biscuits glacés se déposaient seules sur une vaisselle noire.

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait mieux la cuisine que moi qu'il faut te mettre à fantasmer sur mon filleul à ton tour. Je ne le permettrais pas.

Son ton excessivement sérieux, presque dramatique, fit pouffer silencieusement toute la tablée pendant que Marie était occupée à observer son époux avec plus d'affliction qu'il ne semblait jamais lui avoir inspiré.

\- Je pense que ta réplique se passe de commentaire. Je vais donc faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et goûter à la pâtisserie confectionnée par un homme dont le parrain ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner par sa sottise.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux comme si elle venait de le gifler avant d'ouvrir la bouche puis de la refermer. A ses côtés, Marie mangeait sereinement. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais fut coupée dans son élan.

\- Mais… mais… ma Feudeymonne…

Le silence qui suivit la complainte de Blaise ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde tout au plus. Scorpius manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de vin au moment même où Daniel recrachait littéralement sa bouchée de gâteau dans son assiette, qu'Hermione baissait la tête en pinçant furieusement des lèvres et qu'Albus observait le couple avec des yeux aussi ronds que ceux d'un elfe de maison. Marie, quant à elle, ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre.

\- Blaise, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me donner ce surnom en public.

\- Oh Merlin ! beugla Daniel qui était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Al', je viens de te trouver ton nouveau surnom officiel !

\- Certainement pas ! cingla le concerné.

\- Certainement que si mon petit Feudeymon d'amour, déclara-t-il en battant frénétiquement des cils.

\- Dis encore ça et tu pourras aller faire des « Feudeymonneries » avec un autre.

\- Humph !

\- « Nouveau surnom » ? sourcilla Scorpius, les Zabini étant occupés à se défier du regard. Je suis curieux de connaître le précédent.

\- Oh non tu ne l'es pas, petit Scorpinou. Tiens, d'ailleurs, quel surnom donnes-tu à notre Ministre de la magie adorée ?

Toute trace d'amusement disparut brusquement du visage de Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Aucun et même dans le cas contraire, cela ne te concerne aucunement.

\- Mais quel coincé du cul, franchement !

\- Ah ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, commenta Blaise après que sa femme lui eut offert un baiser.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il lui en donne un. N'est-ce pas, Madame la Ministre ? fit Daniel, un sourire pervers aux lèvres en se tournant vers Hermione.

Cette dernière conserva son flegme et se contenta de nier sans cesser de mâcher sa nouvelle cuillerée de gâteau.

\- Ça, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, leur fit savoir Blaise. Je verrais bien quelque chose comme…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ses doigts pianotant sur ses lèvres en signe de réflexion.

\- J'ai ! affirma Dan'. Ma « Cougarounette ».

\- C'est _PARFAIT_ ! Ça correspond totalement à ce que mon coincé du cul de filleul peut dire !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, ton coincé du cul de filleul ?

Le noir ne répondit même pas, tapant dans la paume que Daniel lui présentait par-dessus la table.

\- Vous êtes vraiment infernaux tous les deux.

\- On sait, mon petit Feudeymon des bois.

\- Dan', putain !

\- Combien de temps penses-tu que ces quatre-là tiendraient avant de commencer à s'entretuer si on les laissait tout seul dans la nature sans leur baguette ? demanda Hermione à Marie avec désinvolture, sa petite cuillère en l'air.

\- Alors là, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. Ce qui est certain c'est que Blaise ne tiendrait pas très longtemps avant d'appeler au secours. Il a peur du noir.

\- Marie !

\- Oh putain, cette soirée est tellement énorme !

\- Surveille ton langage, Jameson. T'écouter jurer à tout bout de champ est horripilant.

\- Oui Papa. Bien-sûr Papa, acquiesça le Serdaigle, faussement révérencieux.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as oublié « Gigolo », intervint son compagnon de goguenardises. C'est : « Bien-sûr Papa Gigolo ».

Le blond s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Hermione le devança.

\- Je suis assez surprise par le sujet de tes moqueries, Daniel, dit-elle. Si je m'en tiens à ce que m'a expliqué Scorpius, tu as toi-même été attiré par des femmes plus âgée par le passé. Notamment par Marie lorsqu'un après-midi, vous avez fait un crochet par sa librairie.

\- Pardon ? Tu l'avais déjà rencontré ? s'enquit vivement Blaise en se tournant vers son épouse.

\- Euh… Eh bien non… dit-elle en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

\- Il n'était pas rentré mais t'a vue par le biais de la devanture, précisa Scorpius. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, ses mots étaient : « Elle est sacrément bonne ».

\- C'est une blague ?! beugla presque Blaise. Je croyais que t'étais homo !

\- Dan' est bisexuel, répondit posément Albus que la situation semblait amuser. Et à présent « Albusexuel », si l'on en croit ses belles paroles.

Blaise Zabini donnait l'impression d'enrager. Aucun des convives ne capta alors le clin d'œil suivit du sourire complice qu'échangèrent les deux amants à l'origine de la tourmente.

\- Si jamais je te vois la regarder trop longtemps ou de trop près, tu baiseras ton mec avec une bite en bois.

Un silence de mort suivit la tentative d'intimidation, personne ne semblant être en mesure ou prêt à faire le moindre commentaire. Finalement, Daniel, que Blaise fixait d'un regard impétueux ne laissant plus filtrer aucune note d'humour, opina.

\- Bien. Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi cette génération ? Vous ne pouvez pas bander devant des gonzesses de votre âge ?

\- Blaise ! s'offusqua Marie.

Il roula des yeux mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

.

Hermione proposa par la suite des infusions de Noël pendant que Scorpius requerrait des deux fauteurs de trouble qu'ils s'occupent de la vaisselle à titre de sanction pour leur comportement.

La Gryffondor s'appliquait à préparer les décoctions à destination de Marie et Albus quand le blond vint se placer dans son dos, l'enlacer et se pencher jusqu'à être en mesure de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Hermione se laissa aller contre son torse sans pour autant interrompre ses mouvements, les mains de Scorpius glissant allègrement sur son ventre.

\- Avant que tu ne me le demandes : oui, je vais bien, déclara la Gryffondor.

\- Je n'allais pas te le demander. Je sais que tu vas bien.

\- Hum…

Il sourit, l'arête de son nez contre sa pommette.

\- Je m'apprêtais simplement à te dire que je t'aime.

\- Tant mieux, dit-elle sur un ton mutin. Je préfère entendre cela.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Plus longuement, plus sensuellement.

\- Le dîner ne t'a-t-il pas rassasié ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Définitivement pas. J'ai très envie de toi et j'attends de pouvoir passer au plat de résistance avec presque autant d'impatience que j'en aurais à enchaîner sur le pré-dessert, lui susurra-t-il.

Un éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes d'Hermione.

\- Eh bah il semblerait que le gingembre fasse beaucoup d'effets à notre couple de Gigolar ! ricana la voix grave et suave de Blaise dans leur dos.

Arquant un sourcil, la Gryffondor se détacha quelque peu de son amant dans le but de pouvoir tourner la tête et d'interroger son invité du regard.

\- Le gingembre dans le dessert de ton mec, Grangie, signifia-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu l'as senti ? s'étonna Scorpius. Je n'en ai mis que très légèrement pour relever le citron.

\- Bien-sûr que je l'ai senti ! Ma femme en fout partout !

\- Et ça marche, comme aphrodisiaque ? se renseigna Daniel en jetant un énième « Récurvite ».

\- Ça, je ne pourrai pas te le dire. Je suis le meilleur amant dont une femme puisse rêver quoiqu'il arrive alors tu devrais plutôt attendre demain et demander à Grangie si sa nuit avec son Gigolo lui a laissé des courbatures. Ou pas.

Daniel ricana et Hermione, de même que Scorpius, ne parut pas considérer qu'une réponse était inéluctable.

\- Vous savez, les Gigolar, vous voir ensemble m'a fait réaliser quelque chose.

Les intéressés haussèrent un sourcil à l'image du Serdaigle.

\- Je n'avais encore jamais pensé à développer et commercialiser une potion contre les rides. Soit assurée que tu seras la première à pouvoir en bénéficier lorsque ce sera fait, Granger.

Daniel pinça les lèvres. Le couple, lui, échangea un regard avant de reporter son attention sur le noir qui était indubitablement très satisfait de sa nouvelle raillerie.

\- Tu devrais également penser à développer et commercialiser une potion contre la connerie, Parrain Blaise. Soit assuré que ta femme sera la première à qui j'en enverrai un carton pour qu'elle te l'administre lorsque ce sera fait.

\- Whooooo ! Grangie a fait de toi un lionceau Gryffodochiant, Scorpinou ? Quoique je peux oublier mon idée. On sait tous que les sortilèges « Tendeur de peau » existent déjà et puis il est clair que ta meuf sait les utiliser, enchaîna-t-il.

\- Tu es irrémédiablement insupportable, Zabini.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Grangie.

La ligne des sourcils de Scorpius se contracta imperceptiblement.

\- En ce qui me concerne, tu me débectes, Zabini, répondit Hermione.

Le Serpentard fit mine d'être prit d'une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine et se mit à tituber.

\- Par Salazar ! Hermione Granger est débectée par ma petite personne. Moi, Blaise Zabini, inspire la répugnance de la… plus-vraiment-exemplaire-irréprochable-et-irrépréhensible Hermione Granger, cougar de mon filleul. Que faire, par Salazar ? Comment continuer à vivre en sachant cela ?! Parlez-moi d'ignominie, mesdames et messieurs. Aujourd'hui est le jour où j'en ai saisi la véritable et pleine signification ! Je… Ouais enfin bref, vous avez compris.

Il s'arrêta et se mit à sourire de toutes ces dents face aux œillades perplexes des trois autres.

\- Bon et, Malefoy ? enchaîna-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as prévu qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses avant la Saint Merlin ?

\- Aux « choses sérieuses » ?

\- Mon jeu d'alcool annuel !

\- C'est non.

\- Quoi ?! se scandalisa le noir. J'espère que tu te fous de ma gueule !

\- Absolument pas, s'entêta Scorpius.

\- C'est quoi ça ?! Personne ne m'invite sans prévoir de finir la soirée par un jeu d'alcool !

\- Et bien nous, si.

\- T'es même pas chez toi ! Granger ! l'interpella-t-il impétueusement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, ses tisanes entre les mains.

\- Adresse-toi à moi avec un peu plus de respect, Zabini et je reconsidèrerai peut-être le fait d'apporter réponse à ton interjection.

Elle quitta la pièce sur ces mots, laissant les deux jeunes hommes amusés et son ancien camarade estomaqué.

.

\- Granger, s'il-te-plaît !

\- Tu as tourné mon couple en dérision depuis que tu as mis les pieds chez moi, Zabini. Explique-moi pourquoi je devrais accéder à ta requête ? demanda-t-elle sans même le regarder.

\- Mais parce que c'est la tradition ! beugla-t-il. Tu veux qu'on t'accepte eh bah tu dois respecter la tradition !

\- Je suis admirative, Marie. Je n'ai sincèrement aucune idée de la façon dont tu parviens à supporter ton mari.

La française rit en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse.

\- Je me le demande tous les jours. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir épousé un enfant.

\- C'est pas Granger qui va te faire une réflexion là-dessus, chérie. Elle est spécialisée dans ce domaine-là, dit Blaise avec rancœur.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si je t'autorise à t'alcooliser dans un coin de mon salon, tu t'engages à ne plus faire de remarques ?

\- Ah, tu vois ce que je te disais, Marie. C'est comme ça qu'elle t'a pécho, Scorp' ? En te balançant des trucs comme : « si tu finis ta dissert' de Potions avant demain matin, je te récompense en te su… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, soudainement devenu aphone par la volonté de Scorpius.

\- Tu veux faire un jeu, Blaise ? Parfait. Je propose à chaque convive de te donner un gage que tu dois exécuter sur le champ. Si tu refuses ou n'agis pas, tu ne retrouveras pas la parole. Idem si tu ne remplis pas l'ensemble des pénitences. Sache, en outre, que je suis le seul à être en mesure de te lancer le contre-sort. Alors ?

Daniel fut le premier à accepter, suivi d'Hermione puis d'Albus. Blaise porta alors sur sa femme un regard suppliant. Dans un premier temps, elle sembla y être sensible si bien qu'un sourire attendri naquit sur sa bouche. Toutefois, il se métamorphosa rapidement en quelques chose de beaucoup plus démoniaque et elle releva les yeux vers Scorpius avant d'incliner une fois la tête, lui signifiant sa participation.

Les sourcils du Serpentard se contractèrent violemment et il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne quitta sa gorge. Il finit donc par assassiner chaque personne du regard avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bien. Hermione, à toi l'honneur.

Blaise roula des yeux mais pivota afin d'être face à la Gryffondor dont le visage s'illumina d'un rictus traduisant un indéniable ravissement. Elle demanda la permission à son compagnon d'emprunter sa baguette, provoquant un mouvement de recul de la part du noir. Pour autant, ce ne fut pas dans sa direction qu'elle pointa le bout de bois magique mais plutôt sur le plafond. Moins de trois secondes plus tard, un parchemin se présentait devant elle. Elle rendit sa baguette à Scorpius qui était visiblement amusé puis tendit simplement le papier à Blaise qui, surpris, ne bougea tout d'abord pas. Il finit néanmoins par s'en saisir et y poser ses yeux.

\- Je pense que tu reconnaîtras sans difficultés ces potions, Zabini.

Face à elle, le visage du noir s'était décomposé.

\- Je tiens de source sûre que tu en fait la commercialisation illégale. Une perquisition était prévue après les fêtes mais puisque nous sommes ici, toi et moi, tu vas aller les récupérer et me les rapporter, expliqua-t-elle posément. Ne tente pas de me duper en me présentant des contrefaçons, je le saurai. Si tu me les remets, j'accepterai d'interférer en ta faveur auprès des Aurors. Tu ne devrais alors t'en sortir qu'avec un avertissement.

Le Serpentard déglutit et l'ensemble des personnes présentes autour de lui, son épouse comprise, trouva manifestement cela très divertissant. Blaise releva les yeux en direction de la Ministre de la magie et la dévisagea longuement. Il finit par incliner très légèrement la tête, le regard furibond.

Il transplana pendant une poignée de minutes puis revint avec son butin qu'il déposa dédaigneusement et à contrecœur à ses pieds.

\- Merci Zabini, fanfaronna Hermione.

Elle s'empara pour la seconde fois de la baguette magique de Scorpius et rendit leur taille originelle aux philtres avant de commencer à en dresser l'inventaire. Blaise observait la scène, une moue peinée sur le visage.

\- Marie, souhaites-tu poursuivre ? proposa le blond à la conjointe du fauteur.

\- Avec grand plaisir ! Mais cela va nécessiter que tu lui rendes momentanément la parole.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche mais, déjà, Hermione pointait la baguette du jeune homme sur le Serpentard et lançait un Sortilège informulé.

\- Hey ! Je croyais que t'étais le seul à pouvoir me libérer du sort !

\- Excuse-moi. « Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir te lancer le contre-sort », rectifia Scorpius.

\- Maudite Granger !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Zabini.

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, indiscutablement ulcéré qu'elle ose lui renvoyer ses propres paroles au visage. Marie en profita pour intervenir.

\- Bien, bien, bien mon très cher époux, commença-t-elle. Tu aimes te moquer de tous ceux qui t'entourent mais apprécieras-tu que ceux qui t'entourent se moquent de toi ?

Les traits du Serpentard se tendirent une nouvelle fois d'appréhension mais il ne dit rien.

\- Tu dois nous raconter l'anecdote la plus humiliante à ton propos.

\- Enorme ! ricana Daniel qui s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil en attirant son petit-ami contre lui.

\- Tu me rends la parole pour m'obliger à me dénigrer ? fit Blaise au même moment. Tu es une femme indigne.

\- Tu n'as certainement pas eu besoin qu'elle t'impose ce gage pour te dénigrer par toi-même, Parrain Blaise.

\- Toi, tais-toi, le coincé avec un Nimbus dans le cul.

Scorpius leva les yeux mais ne répliqua pas.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

\- Non, lui sourit Marie.

\- Humph ! Continue comme ça et tu n'auras pas ton cadeau demain matin.

\- Continue comme cela et tu n'auras pas ton cadeau ce soir.

L'argument de la française sembla faire mouche car Blaise adopta une attitude rédemptrice et fit rapidement ce qu'elle réclamait de lui.

\- Bon… Alors euh… Au cours d'un après-midi, Marie et moi-même nous baladions dans une ville Moldue de son pays d'enfance - Liom ou un machin comme ça - et certaines de ses anciennes camarades de Beauxbâtons l'ont reconnue et nous ont abordé. Dans le lot, l'une d'entre elles était… Bref, en bon gentleman, je l'ai félicitée pour son mioche à naître et il s'est avéré que bah… elle n'était pas enceinte.

\- Han han, mon chéri, fit Marie en dodelinant de la tête pendant que les autres paraissaient sceptiques, bien qu'un sourire sardonique soit né sur la bouche de Daniel et qu'Hermione ait ouvertement affiché son mépris. Il y a pire que cela et tu le sais pertinemment.

\- Oui bon…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit de conter une seconde anecdote.

\- Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'ai participé à une intervention chirurgicale à Ste Mangouste.

\- Tu as été Médicomage ? l'interrogea Albus Potter, surpris.

\- Non. C'était dans le cadre de l'un de mes stages pour devenir potionniste. Moi et ceux qui suivaient également la formation avions participé à l'élaboration d'une potion curative. Celui qui démontrait le plus de capacités avait le droit d'assister à l'intervention au cours de laquelle le traitement était administré. Bref, c'est moi qui ai eu ce « privilège », poursiuvit-il en faisant des guillemets imaginaires à l'aide de ses doigts. Alors que l'opération était presque terminée, j'ai… je me suis étiré en reculant, j'ai trébuché et je me suis retrouvé avec une vingtaine d'instruments de merde dans le corps.

Un rire léger se répandit parmi les sorciers.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le pire, fit observer Marie.

Elle échangea un regard avec Blaise.

\- Après ça, j'ai décidé de conserver les cicatrices et de… Et de raconter aux femmes que je mettais dans mon lit qu'il s'agissait de plaies dues à un Sectumsempra lancé par un Mangemort pendant la guerre.

Cette fois-ci, les rires furent nettement plus francs.

\- Et tu l'as cru ? s'enquit Hermione, toujours occupée à inventorier sa saisie, à l'adresse de son amie.

\- Eh bien au début, oui, répondit-elle. Je ne savais rien de ce sortilège alors je l'ai cru. Puis j'ai fait quelques recherches et je me suis rendu compte qu'il me mentait puisque les cicatrices étaient très localisées.

La Gryffondor sourit.

\- A-t-il rempli sa part du marché ? se renseigna ensuite Scorpius.

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'anecdote la plus humiliante à ton sujet, Blaise, dit sa femme. Tu peux continuer à en raconter autant que tu le souhaites. Tant que tu n'auras pas dit celle que j'attends, ton gage ne sera pas validé.

\- Quelle ingratitude ! Je suis atrocement déçu par ton comportement.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça mon chéri. Allez, dis-nous tout de cette fameuse nuit.

\- Une nuit ? Whoooo, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça ! chantonna Daniel, un rictus pervers aux lèvres.

Albus tourna la tête vers lui et soupira ce à quoi le Serdaigle répondit par un baiser.

\- Je peux pas dire ça, Marie.

\- Bien-sûr que si tu le peux et tu vas le faire, Blaise.

\- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux !

\- Et ce que je veux c'est que tu nous dises ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Il va me tuer s'il sait que j'en ai parlé !

\- Pas mon problème, répondit-elle en prenant une gorgée de sa décoction.

\- Parce qu'il y a un « il » dans l'histoire ? tiqua Dan', de toute évidence de plus en plus curieux et intéressé.

Blaise lui adressa un regard virulent et tenta de faire changer son épouse d'avis mais cette dernière ne lui accorda plus aucune attention et but simplement sa tisane. Les minutes s'écoulèrent au cours desquelles Hermione acheva le recensement des potions qu'elle fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette avant de remettre cette dernière à son propriétaire et de se poster près de lui. Scorpius passa un bras dans son dos, la rapprochant et elle déposa une main sur son torse en portant, à l'instar de ses invités, son regard sur Blaise Zabini qui semblait en pleine lutte interne.

.

\- C'était en sixième année à Poudlard, débuta-t-il au terme d'une longue attente. Une soirée avait été organisée dans le dortoir des Serpentard, j'avais participé à beaucoup de jeux d'alcool et j'étais… complètement mort. Mais vraiment, _vraiment_ mort… Ton père, fit-il à destination de Scorpius, ne s'était pas joint à nous et était directement parti se coucher. Bref. Vers la fin de la soirée, j'ai commencé à draguer une fille et elle m'a dit qu'elle partait m'attendre dans mon dortoir le temps que je finisse le dernier jeu que j'avais entamé. Je l'ai terminé puis j'ai titubé pour la retrouver et…

\- Oh putain ! beugla Daniel avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Poursuis chéri, l'encouragea Marie.

\- Mais c'est bon, ils ont compris !

\- Non, non, tu termines.

\- Et…

\- Et ? le pressa Albus.

\- Et je me suis trompé de lit.

\- Et…

\- Et j'ai à moitié violé mon meilleur ami, acheva-t-il sombrement.

\- Bah voilà, tu vois quand tu veux, sourit Marie.

De l'autre côté de la table basse, Daniel et Albus pleuraient de rire. Hermione semblait perdue entre le rire et l'horreur alors que Scorpius donnait l'impression d'être absent de son propre corps.

\- Mon père ne m'a jamais fait mention de ça…

\- Tu crois sincèrement que Drago Malefoy va te raconter l'histoire de la nuit où il a manqué de se faire sodomiser par son meilleur ami bourré parce qu'il dormait sur le ventre et en calbute ?

L'hilarité de Daniel et Albus redoubla et même Hermione ne put contrôler la sienne.

\- Heureusement pour nous deux, ton père avait le sommeil extrêmement léger à cette époque et il a pu me maîtriser avant que… Bref, si j'apprends que quelqu'un dans cette pièce a dit quoique ce soit, je le retrouve et je le tue. C'est clair ? Filleul, cougar ou meilleur ami de filleul, rien à branler.

\- Zabini !

\- Oh ça va Grangie ! Fais pas ta prude !

Deux secondes plus tard, il était de nouveau aphone.

\- Dan', à toi.

Le brun acquiesça et échangea quelques mots avec son compagnon avant de reporter son attention sur Blaise qui avait croisé les bras et froncé les sourcils.

\- Puisque Monsieur tient tellement à boire, je le contrains à siffler une bouteille entière de Brûleur, le plus fort des Whisky Pur Feu, en moins d'un quart d'heure.

S'il avait encore pu s'exprimer, Blaise aurait certainement déversé un chapelet d'insultes au visage du Serdaigle.

\- Et puisque nous savons qu'il fait commercialisation de potions Anti-Gueule de bois, mon gage est qu'il n'en prenne aucune par la suite, ajouta Albus Potter.

\- J'espère que nous pouvons compter sur toi, Marie, pour ne pas le laisser y accéder.

Son époux pivota brusquement sur ses talons pour lui adresser son regard le plus suppliant mais la sorcière ne céda pas.

\- Qu'en est-il de demain matin ?

\- Il y a le droit demain au réveil, accorda Albus après s'être concerté avec son petit ami.

\- Alors c'est d'accord.

Blaise tenta de parler mais comme cela lui était toujours refusé, il entreprit de communiquer avec ses mains. Se plaçant près de Marie, il forma un rond avec son pouce et son index avant de le transpercer de son second index. Au même moment, il secoua furieusement de la tête.

\- Je rêve où il est en train de te dire qu'il ne te baisera pas ce soir ?

\- Jameson, cingla une voix.

\- Oh mais ça va, Malefoy ! Faut que tu te détendes, vieux.

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas, Daniel, répondit Marie. Même si je pense que ce qu'il veut me faire comprendre c'est qu'il ne sera pas en mesure de recevoir son cadeau de Noël avant l'heure si j'accepte de ne pas lui donner la potion, nuança-t-elle.

\- Ah…

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il s'est comporté comme le pire des imbéciles ce soir et il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite.

Formant un cœur avec ses mains, Blaise en sépara les deux morceaux, faisant pouffer tout le monde.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri, lui assura Marie.

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Blaise était attablé seul devant sa bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Hermione s'approcha, un minuteur magique entre les mains qu'elle déposa près de l'alcool.

\- Quinze minutes ?

\- Quinze minutes, confirma Daniel.

Scorpius programma l'objet.

\- Es-tu prêt ?

Le noir garda les yeux rivés sur le verre vide que la maîtresse de maison venait d'invoquer pour lui. Scorpius consulta ses invités de même que son amante du regard puis jeta un sortilège sur le minuteur. A peine affichait-il 14:58 que l'alcool glissait de la bouteille à la gorge de Blaise Zabini qui ne s'embarrassa pas d'utiliser le verre.

\- Bah putain !

\- Tu l'as dit, répondit Albus. Je crois que tu as trouvé ton maître, Dan'.

\- C'est clair !

\- C'est assez effrayant…

\- On finit par s'y habituer.

Hermione adressa une œillade circonspecte à son amie, cette dernière semblant fière de son époux qui avait englouti la moitié de la bouteille avant même que les cinq premières minutes ne se soient écoulées. Il acheva la deuxième moitié encore plus rapidement sous les yeux médusés des quatre autres, Marie ne paraissant pas particulièrement surprise. Blaise reposa la bouteille sur la table et leva un regard plutôt alerte sur son filleul. Il lui fit signe de lui donner son gage à son tour avec des gestes empressés. Constatant que le blond ne disait rien, il le pressa davantage et Scorpius finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je vais te rendre la parole. Quand ce sera fait, tu présenteras tes excuses à Hermione. De réelles excuses, Blaise, précisa-t-il alors que le noir roulait des yeux.

Il acquiesça toutefois sur l'instant.

\- T'es vraiment une tapette, Scorp', déclara-t-il après que le sortilège eut été lancé.

\- Bl…

Le Serpentard s'interrompit de lui-même en voyant son parrain quitter sa chaise et se déplacer jusqu'à Hermione en titubant très légèrement avant de s'agenouiller devant elle et lui prendre la main.

\- Ayez pitié de moi, votre éminence, Hermione-Granger-la-meilleure-Ministre-de-la-Magie-que-notre-monde-n'ait-jamais-connu et accordez-moi votre… pardon. Je ne suis qu'un… qu'un imbécile qui n'a pas une once de bon sens en lui et qui… Bref, désolé Granger. Baise autant que tu veux avec Scorpinou, marriez-vous, vivez heureux, tout… ça, tout ça.

Il se releva difficilement.

\- C'est bon là ?

\- Euh… je crois… répondit Scorpius, pris de court.

\- Par… parfait ! Marie, ramène-moi à la maison s… s'il-te-plaît que je… que je puisse t'honorer comme à chaque Noël avant que… que cette… merde fasse… effet.

La française rit, les autres donnant tous l'impression d'être beaucoup trop choqués pour faire ou dire quoique ce soit et opina. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione pour la saluer mais Blaise la retint par la main.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour… ça. Merci pour le dîner, allez tous vous faire f-foutre pour m'avoir fait faire ce que… ce que vous m'avez fait faire et Joyeux Noël !

\- Euh… Passez une…

\- Marie !

\- D'accord, d'accord. Merci pour votre invitation. Scorpius, on passera chez toi demain pour…

\- MARIE !

Leur adressant à tous un regard d'excuses, elle mêla ses doigts à ceux de son époux et transplana.

oOoOo

\- Puis-je te demander de transmettre mes meilleurs vœux à tout le monde, demain ?

\- Bien sûr Hermione.

\- Merci. Tes parents pensent que je passe Noël en compagnie de la famille de mon ami et j'ai prévu de me présenter chez eux le vingt-six au cours de la journée mais si tu pouvais leur dire que je leur souhaite à tous d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'années et que… Est-ce que… Pourras-tu dire à ma fille que je pense à elle également ?

Albus Potter acquiesça puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit pour la sortie au JaMaWi.

\- Je n'oublierai pas.

\- Bien. Merci à vous deux pour votre invitation, poursuivit-il sur un ton plus conciliant.

\- C'était un plaisir et nous vous remercions d'avoir accepté de vous joindre à nous. C'est…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et baissa les yeux.

\- Merci, répéta-t-elle simplement.

\- Arrête de te préoccuper, Tante Hermione. Rose se fera à la situation tout comme le reste de notre famille lorsque tu prendras la décision de le leur dire.

Les paroles de son neveu semblèrent toucher la Gryffondor qui arbora néanmoins un rictus maladroit aux accents quelque peu mélancoliques. Scorpius caressa doucement son bras et fit ses au revoir aux deux hommes.

\- Passez une jouissive fin de soirée les Gigolar !

\- Dan' !

\- Chut. Viens, nous devons nous occuper de notre propre fin de soirée…

\- Tu es aussi irrécupérable que le parrain de Scorp'.

\- Peut-être mais moi, au moins, je pourrai t'honorer convenablement, mon Feudeymon.

Le Gryffondor adressa un regard d'excuses à Scorpius et Hermione puis transplana avec son petit ami en lui faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'il pensait de son comportement en « public ».

.

Le silence suivit leur départ et Scorpius se détacha d'Hermione pour se placer face à elle.

\- Je suis désolé. Ce n'est assurément pas la façon dont tu envisageais cette soirée.

Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis qui alla déposer une main sur sa joue. Le blond ferma les yeux à son contact et la recouvrit de la sienne avant de l'embrasser.

\- Tu as raison. Ce que j'envisageais pour cette soirée était bien loin de ce qu'il a pu se produire.

Le corps de Scorpius se contracta et il rouvrit les paupières.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle serait aussi divertissante, ajouta la brune sur un ton taquin.

Le Serpentard arqua un sourcil pendant un quart de secondes mais enlaça sa compagne en la rapprochant de lui. Il se pencha jusqu'à caresser sa bouche de la sienne. Hermione fut cependant celle qui initia leur baiser.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela semblerait si… anormalement normal, dit-elle peu après.

\- « Anormalement normal » ? répéta Scorpius qui s'était redressé sans cesser de garder Hermione contre lui.

Elle prit le temps de déposer sa joue sur son pectoral avant de lui répondre.

\- Ton parrain et Daniel sont… ce qu'ils sont et il s'agissait de la première soirée où nous recevions en tant que couple. Pourtant, cela ne m'a pas semblé aussi… peu naturel que ce que je m'étais figuré. Ce que je veux dire… Ce que je tente de dire, c'est que ça a été plus simple que je l'avais anticipé et que j'ai… réellement apprécié ma soirée. Malgré les frasques de ton parrain et de Daniel. Malgré les remarques.

Elle se tut momentanément.

\- Cette soirée m'a fait du bien, conclut-elle.

Scorpius sourit et embrassa les cheveux de la Gryffondor.

\- A moi également mon amour.

\- Hum…

\- Hum ?

Elle sembla nécessiter de quelques instants avant de parler.

\- Je t'aime.

Pendant une poignée de secondes, le jeune homme ne bougea plus. Ses traits s'étaient sclérosés, affichant un masque où l'étonnement côtoyait la félicité. Un peu comme s'il n'était pas accoutumé à entendre ces paroles. Peu à peu, la surprise passa et seul le bonheur subsista.

\- Merci…

\- Ne me remercie pas de t'aimer, dit-elle avec une pointe de moquerie.

\- Je ne te remercie pas de m'aimer. Je te remercie d'avoir le courage de me déclarer, de me prouver et d'exposer ton amour.

Hermione n'ajouta rien de plus, demeurant simplement pressée contre le corps de Scorpius. Le temps s'arrêta jusqu'à ce que, finalement, elle se détache de lui et relève les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son amant. Une expression amusée s'installa sur le visage de ce dernier.

\- Prête à poursuivre notre réveillon ?

\- Oui. Il est grand temps que nous passions à table.

Il rit et lia ses doigts aux siens.

\- Alors allons-y.

.

Il s'interrompit une unique fois dans sa progression afin de lui donner un long et langoureux baiser qu'il agrémenta d'un « Joyeux Noël ». Le souffle du jeune homme obtint une réponse qui lui fut donnée par un timbre imprégné du même désir. Scorpius tira ensuite sur la main d'Hermione qu'il entraîna jusqu'à la salle à manger où ils entamèrent alors le troisième acte de leur propre réveillon de Noël.

* * *

Bon eh bien voilà pour ce tout premier réveillon de Noël Scormionnien ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous aura plu car je sais au combien ce couple transgénérationnel peut déstabiliser tant il est inusité.

Pour tous ceux qui étaient d'ores et déjà convaincus par ce pairing, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas.

Pour ceux qui demeuraient sceptiques, j'espère vous avoir convaincu.

Et pour ceux qui n'appréciaient pas mais ont, malgré tout, tenu à venir découvrir cet OS, j'espère également vous avoir convaincu.

En bref : J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ AIMÉ vous replonger dans cet univers Scormionnien. :)

Un dernier petit mot à l'adresse de **Mariye** pour la remercier de m'avoir passé cette « commande ». Il s'agit d'une fic' cadeau mais le véritable cadeau, c'est elle qui me l'a fait en m'offrant l'opportunité de faire perdurer l'histoire de mes petits Scormione d'amour. Donc : MERCI **MARIYE** ! :)

 **Je vous fais (même à ceux qui diront que j'ai écrit une nouvelle ignominie) plein de bisous et je vous dis à tout de suite dans vos reviews parce qu'IL FAUT REVIEWER A PRÉSENT ! :D**

Longue vie aux Scormione

 **Chalusse**

 **PS : Je tiens à préciser que je répondrai aussi bien aux reviews des lecteurs inscrits sur le site qu'aux reviews anonymes. Si j'en reçois, j'updaterai un "chapitre" afin d'y intégrer mes réponses donc vous n'avez aucune excuse ! ;)**


	2. RàRs Anonymes

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme j'ai pu le mentionner dans la note de chapitre de mon OS, je réponds ici aux différentes reviews anonymes qui pourront être laissées. J'updaterai le plus rapidement possible ce « chapitre » après réception de la review avec ma réponse.

(Les RàRs seront classées de la plus récente à la plus ancienne pour plus de praticité.)

Voilà ! :)

 **VIVE LES SCORMIONE !**

* * *

 **Snoopgol** : Tout d'abord : merci beaucoup d'être venu(e) découvrir ce second OS « Scormionien ». Il me tardait de savoir s'il plairait aux lecteurs qui avaient apprécié « Sans équivoque » et tu me vois ravie d'apprendre que c'est ton cas. :) Je suis très heureuse que tu adhères à ce « couple atypique » qu'est le Scormione et ce au point d'envisager suivre une fic' longue si fic' longue il y avait. Je ne peux malheureusement rien te promettre de plus que la fois précédente sur ce point mais je suis touchée par tes encouragements.

Des milliers de mercis pour ta review très positive !

Peut-être à bientôt. Bises ! :)


End file.
